


Mama I'm In Love With A Criminal

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [45]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (but it's barely there so if you blink you might miss it), (but like Michael is the only gangster here?), (or is he?), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot Twists, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: In the most ideal situation, Luke wouldn’t even be thinking about this. Hell, he wouldn’t even think this would be possible to happen to him.He’s trapped inside an old warehouse withMichael Cliffordthe most powerful gang leader in Sydney, and there’s no way out.And he wants to kiss the said gang leader.





	Mama I'm In Love With A Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts), [metalgr3ymon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalgr3ymon/gifts).



> In celebration of the end of a fucking dry spell that lasted too fucking long, here's a super smutty Muke fic!
> 
> I wrote this cause i was inspired by thesoulsailor's "How He Moves" and metalgr3ymon's "We'll Be Counting Stars".

In the most ideal situation, Luke wouldn’t even be thinking about this. Hell, he wouldn’t even think this would be _possible_ to happen to him.

He’s trapped inside an old warehouse with _Michael Clifford_ the most powerful gang leader in Sydney, and there’s no way out.

And he wants to kiss the said gang leader.

 

_4 hours earlier_

 

“What do you mean, I’m sexiled ‘cause Calum is over at our flat?” Luke growls into his phone as he tries for the fifth turn that night in the labyrinth of alleyways that night.

 _“Exactly what it means—fuck, Cal_ ,” the way it sounded sexually-charged tells Luke that he needs to hang up on the phone right _now_.

“Great, my phone is dead now,” Luke mumbles to himself as his phone shows that he needs to charge it. He forgot his portable charger today, so he can’t phone his best friend/roommate unless he meets a civilian who’s willing to let him use their phone.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” someone Luke has the misfortune of walking into barks at him. “Did you hear what I just said?”

“Jesus,” Luke growls at the stranger, only to look down at the ground when he recognises who the _fuck_ he managed to piss off.

Just his luck, he ran into Michael Clifford, the gang leader everyone, even the cops, fears.

“Fuckin’ hell, I almost dropped my—”

The gang leader is cut short by a round of shots. Luke lets out a very manly _eep!_ and tries to hide behind Michael. Michael, on the other hand, takes his own gun out and shoots three different bullets to the direction that round came from. Luke’s mouth is agape when three bodies topple over from the corner of alleyway.

“You just—I was just—why did you—I can’t—” Luke hyperventilates as blood seeps out of the bodies that just fell down.

“Calm down, blondie,” Michael orders, but it’s in a calm voice. “Look, I know you’re uninitiated but you’ve got to—”

More shots are fired and Michael grabs Luke’s hand and start running. In middle of running, Michael yells, “just run with me or they’re gonna kill you for just being seen with me!” and Luke decides to trust the gang leader instead of running the opposite direction.

 

They run for maybe ten minutes before they decide to take shelter in an abandoned warehouse. Dying sunlight shines through the holes in the ceiling, which is good enough to illuminate Michael’s face.

Michael’s face is saturated by sweat, his lips agape from trying to regain his breath. Even when it’s not that bright, Luke can tell how _red_ Michael’s lips are. His bleached hair is curling where it got sweaty, not a lot, but still noticeably, and holy shit.

And he remembers that Michael just killed three people.

And he blacks out.

❅❅❅

“Wake the fuck up, I’m not dealing with an unconscious bitch all night,” is the lovely thing Luke comes to. He shakes his head, trying to get his bearings.

“Where am I?” Luke groans.

“Hi, in case you are suffering from a memory loss, I’m Michael Clifford and there’s a gang triad outside those two doors,” Michael flashes Luke a shit-eating grin.

“I’m Luke, thanks for asking for my name,” Luke rolls his eyes at Michael.

“You were out for four hours,” Michael kindly provides. “And they switched who’re puppy-guarding the door. How sweet, yeah?”

“Don’t they know I’m an innocent person?” Luke frowns. “Why can’t I leave this warehouse?”

“Because, baby,” Michael’s gaze sends chills down Luke’s spine. He’s never see such raw _wildness_ and _predatory_ look on anyone. “They don’t care who you are, they only care you were seen with me and _that_ alone is why they want to kill us both. I heard their conversations. They’re gonna shoot at point-blank for anyone who tries to escape.”

“What’s your brilliant plan?”

“Someone shot my phone earlier today. I don’t have a working phone. One of my deputies will notice my absence and try to track me down,” Michael states as though this isn’t the first time this happened to him. _Probably not_.

“Good to know I was out for most of this drama,” Luke stares at the ceiling. It’s definitely nighttime now.

“Don’t count your blessings just yet, Luke,” Michael states oh-so-thankfully.

Luke makes a mistake of looking at Michael in intention of glaring at the gang leader, but he only accomplishes in realising how beautiful the older man is.

In the most ideal situation, Luke wouldn’t even be thinking about this. Hell, he wouldn’t even think this would be _possible_ to happen to him.

He’s trapped inside an old warehouse with _Michael Clifford_ the most powerful gang leader in Sydney, and there’s no way out.

And he wants to kiss the said gang leader.

 _Fuck,_ Luke summarises perfectly.

“You know, you should call this a privilege,” Michael clicks his tongue. “I usually kill people when I’m in this type of situation so they don’t leak any unnecessary information.”

“What’s keeping you from killing me then?” Luke asks boldly. Or stupidly, whichever term applies the best.

“You’re quite a twink,” is all Michael says.

“That makes no damn sense,” Luke frowns.

“It means I’d much rather fuck you until you can’t come anymore than kill you for small reasons,” Michael kindly elaborates.

And Luke’s dick _shouldn’t_ give an interested twitch at that because Michael is a _criminal_. He shouldn’t be turned on by words that contained one possible threat.

“Thank you?” Luke shuffles away from Michael, but he doesn’t get too far before Michael’s body hovers over his.

“You look so delicate, baby, but I bet you’ve been dreaming of wild things,” Luke gulps as Michael’s calloused fingers graze his cheekbone. “I can make those become a reality.”

Luke mewls at that. He humps against Michael’s hand when it covers his denim-clad dick.

“Can I kiss you, baby boy?” Michael asks; Luke nods frantically.

Michael kisses like an untamed beast. Luke gasps from the ferocity of the kiss, letting Michael’s tongue enter his mouth. There’s no finesse in how Michael spikes his tongue against Luke; it’s like the gang leader is trying to _devour_ Luke. His cock is embarrassingly hard at this point, and he’s glad that Michael’s hard-on is pressing against his thigh too.

“Get this off,” Michael growls out against Luke’s lips, tugging at his black skinny jeans. Luke obeys quickly, his striped-grey boxers following quickly. He throws his shirt away somewhere onto the floor. “Such a pretty ass you’ve got, baby boy.”

Luke moans wantonly when Michael lowers his body position to level his head to Luke’s entrance. He writhes from pleasure when Michael prods at his rim with his tongue. He lets out a pitiful ‘please, please, please’ when Michael refuses to push his tongue inside. He writhes more when Michael tongue _is_ inside him, stroking his walls languidly, so close to his prostate but not quite. He practically screams Michael’s name out when Michael’s fingers join and thrust into his prostate before he comes all over his stomach.

“Mi-Michael…” Luke cries out, too sensitive as Michael continues to thrust his fingers against Luke’s prostate. “I’m—” He feels betrayed by his body, his cock swelling up again from the onslaught of pleasure.

“Such a good for me, baby,” Michael purrs out.

Luke mewls from pleasure as he nears his climax again. It helps a tonne that Michael’s lips close around the tip of his dick and laps at his slit until he comes.

“Michael…” Luke rasps out once Michael starts slurping at the mess he’s made on his lower belly. “Fuck…”

“I’ll take care of you, baby,” Michael promises, ridding himself of his black faux leather trousers and black briefs. Luke watches Michael stripping out of his top wear.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to see a cute twink tonight, so we have to go dry,” Michael apologises uncharacteristically.

Luke only nods, too turned on to care. He hisses out a breath when Michael’s cock starts to stretch him out, his breathing ragged. He claws at Michael’s back, trying his best to get used to the sensation. Michael kisses him, and that distracts him from the pain a little bit. Once Michael bottoms out, Luke relaxes, kissing Michael back, hard. The gang leader sets off a slow, deep pace, hitting Luke’s prostate so perfectly. Michael breathes raggedly into Luke’s ear, and that sets off Luke’s third orgasm of the night. Michael soon releases inside Luke with a low grunt.

“Sore,” Luke whines when Michael’s hand cups his softening cock. “Michael…”

“You think I was kidding when I said I’d fuck you until you can’t come?” Michael tsks. Michael’s thumb brush against Luke’s slit and it kicks against the touch.

“ _Michael_ ,” Luke moans this time, his cock filling up quicker than he thought possible.

Michael chuckles, pressing two of his fingers inside Luke’s slightly loosened walls. Luke keens, arching his back into Michael’s hand. Tears from overstimulated pleasure streams down Luke’s face, and Michael, who Luke didn’t know was capable of being kind, kisses them away. Or maybe Michael’s just tasting the sweet tears he’s causing Luke. Luke screams out Michael’s name as he comes for the fourth time that night.

“All loosened up for my cock,” Michael muses rubbing his fat cock-tip against Luke’s still-clenching hole.

Without any warning whatsoever, Michael slams into Luke from behind, making Luke lose his bearings and topple down, only his ass up in the air. He cries out continuously as Michael nails his prostate, more tears streaming down from _absolute pleasure_. There’s no other way to describe this. Michael sure does know how to pleasure him. All he can think about is _Michael_ —the way Michael grunts low every time he bottoms out, the way Michael’s thumbs circle his hipbones, and the way Michael kisses at his neck is just pure _sex_.

All Luke can do is take and take all the pleasure Michael is giving him until he comes for the fifth time. He’s exhausted and his ass is sore but Michael is still not done. He whines weakly as Michael slams and slams into him until he releases inside his hole.

“I’m—what are you doing?” Luke breathes out, watching Michael lap at his hole. Too sensitive, Luke cries out as he comes for the sixth time not too long after Michael prods at his prostate with the tip of his tongue. His ass clenches around Michael’s tongue, his dick twitching as a drop or two dribbles down from his slit.

Luke doesn’t fight Michael since he’s been _dying_ to taste Michael when the gang leader prods his hardened cock against his lips. He parts his lips willingly, looking at Michael expectantly. Michael chagrins and starts fucking Luke’s mouth. Much to his dismay, the little grunts and moans Michael lets out manages to get Luke hard again. He thinks his dick is broken. When Michael’s cum gushes down his throat, his dick sluices out feeble amount.

“Rest, baby boy,” Michael whispers once they’re both dressed after Michael uses an undershirt to clean them up both.

Luke mumbles in agreement and closes his eyes.

❅❅❅

Luke wakes up to tremendous amount of pain in his lower back and ass area. He remembers what happened with none other than _Michael Clifford_ all too well. He grimaces as he tries to listen for anything.

Except, there’s nothing.

Michael is nowhere to be seen.

Luke has never done one-offs before, so he isn’t able to stop his tears, from being hurt and distraught this time. He sniffles and tries to stand up when he sees a note with a barely legible handwriting.

_Called your roommate. He should be here soon._

-M

 _He left a note_ , Luke realises mid-sniffle.

❅❅❅

Luke gets scolded by Ashton _and_ Calum for spending the entire night with the most dangerous criminal in Sydney. He tries to tell them that it was not his fault, but Ashton only yells at him more.

Right now, he’s working his ass off at the café he was hired by about six months ago. He can make lattes with the latte art thing with a basic flower on the foams now.

His coworkers somehow managed to persuade Luke into thinking it’s a great idea to take the trash out. 10 minutes before his shift ends. He groans as he collects all the garbage bags and takes them out.

“Fancy seeing you here, princess,” a deep voice jolts Luke out of his grumbling thoughts. “You work here?”

“Michael,” Luke’s heart does that stupid fluttery thing. “What are you—”

 _Blood_ , Luke notices, covering his mouth with his hands.

Luke only brought his phone to work, which is inside his jean pocket, so he hastily clocks out and goes back to where Michael’s is laid. He heaves the other lad up and tries to half-drag, half-carry him to his shared flat with Ashton.

Thankfully, Ashton is gone, most likely fucking Calum in his dorm room, and there’s no blood trail to clean. He peels the bloody shirt off of Michael and looks at where the blood is coming from.

“The bullet only nicked my skin, but it was close to my ribs and the skin there is really thin,” Michael tries to explain. “Just… clean the wound and I’ll be fine.”

“Your skin is torn,” Luke observes. “I should get Calum.” Calum’s a med student.

“No!” Michael’s hand shoots up, grabbing Luke’s wrist in an almost painful grip. “I can’t risk that.”

“You’re already in my _shared_ dorm room with my best friend,” Luke reminds the gang leader. “You have to trust both my friends.”

“Why do you care?” Michael hisses out. “I’ve done a lot of bad things.”

“Just because you’ve done a lot of bad things doesn’t mean you don’t deserve basic human necessities,” Luke replies. He leaves Michael for a moment to return with a wet towel, antiseptic, and some gauze. He starts dabbing at the torn skin until he sees the wound itself, clear of any dried blood. He wets a piece of gauze with antiseptic and presses it directly onto the wound. The bleeding seems to have mostly stopped, so Luke uses the rest of the gauze to fasten the antiseptic-sodden piece to Michael’s side.

“This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done to me,” Michael notes.

“You’re welcome?” Luke meets Michael’s gaze and he’s taken back a little.

 _Primal hunger_ , Luke gulps as Michael pushes his head down and presses their lips together. Luke can’t help himself from moaning as Michael’s lips ravages his. Michael’s tongue spiking against his, Michael’s hands squeezing his ass, Michael’s body pressed flush against his— _Michael_.

“Wanna fuck you,” Michael states the obvious. Luke nods his consent, getting rid of his work trousers.

“Wait!” Luke, being the genius he is, just remembers that Michael was shot—in theory—few hours ago. “Aren’t you… hurt?”

“I’ve fucked people in a worse condition, baby,” Michael purrs out.

“I should be the only one you fuck now,” Luke doesn’t know where that came from. It just ripped itself out of his chest.

“Wouldn’t you like that, baby boy?” Michael curls his fingers inside Luke’s lacy black panties. His _lucky_ black panties, if he may add. Michael pats at Luke’s butt so he takes that as an incentive to move forward. The gang leader taps his butt again when his butt is hovering over his head. Luke’s curiosity is gone when the bleached-blond tugs his panties down slowly.

Luke cooperates by kicking his panties off, waiting for Michael to get rid of his clothes. Once fully naked, Luke starts grinding his ass down against Michael’s already-fully hard cock. He’s determined to make Michael come like this, but Michael stops his movements with increased pressure on his hips. He whines when one of Michael’s hands strays down to his hole and circles it. Michael’s hand leaves for a few seconds to lube up the fingers before returning and pressing two in at once. Luke’s back arches, loving how forceful Michael is with his finger-thrusts, nailing his prostate perfectly.

“Michael…” Luke lets out a feeble attempt at trying to get Michael to stop fingering him with three fingers, especially when he’s so close already.

“Let it go, baby, let it go,” Michael murmurs, going only faster than before. Luke screws his eyes shut, his vision going white as he comes all over Michael’s stomach. Without being told to do so, Luke lowers his head and laps his release clean from Michael’s stomach.

“There’s a good boy,” there’s a purr in Michael’s words, and Luke grins up at him in a fucked-out way.

Luke straddles Michael’s waist all proper and sinks down on him, moaning as he’s full again. He decides having Michael inside him is the best feeling, besides kissing the gang leader. As if the injured lad was reading Luke’s mind, he pushes Luke’s head down for a rough kiss. Luke moans into the kiss, barely moving his hips. Impatient, Michael thrusts up into Luke’s prostate, growling like an animal. Luke whimpers, the sounds swallowed by Michael’s mouth. Sensitive, Luke hasn’t realised that the got hard again. He whines and whimpers before he spurts between their bodies, soon followed by the feeling of Michael’s warm load filling him up.

“You’re a keeper,” are the last words Luke hears, his walls now empty other than Michael’s release, as he drifts off to sleep.

❅❅❅

When Luke wakes up, he hears the familiar sizzling of bacon. He hopes it’s not Ashton, who’s atrocious with cooking. He opens his eyes and he swears he can still smell Michael around him. He gets dressed in a pair of joggers and gets out of the room.

“Michael,” Luke’s jaw almost drops. “What are you still doing here?”

“I reckoned I could cook you something,” Michael gives Luke a cocky grin. The dressing on his _nicked_ skin looks freshly changed.

“You need to rest,” Luke argues.

“I don’t,” Michael rolls his eyes. “Enjoy your bacon, baby boy.”

 

Luke doesn’t argue as he eats his portion of the meal. He daren’t meet Michael’s gaze. He collects Michael’s plates as well as his and washes them off before stacking them in the dishwasher.

“I must thank you for taking care of me last night,” Michael’s breath stirs the hair on Luke’s nape. “Most people would have just left me alone. So, Luke Hemmings, why did you help me out?”

“You’re not the worst person to be alive,” Luke makes the mistake of turning around.

Michael’ searing gaze pierces through Luke’s soul. The tremendous amount of _desire_ and _ferocity_ clashing in Michael’s eyes almost choke Luke up. Giving in to the allure, Luke presses his lips to Michael’s.

And that’s when Ashton and Calum come to ruin their sweet moment.

 

Calum, being the kind-hearted med student he is, decides to take a look at the injury and dress it all proper. Both Calum and Ashton are quick to believe Michael when the gang leader says he has no intention of hurting any of the other three. Ashton has his eyes narrowed at Michael, which the gang leader ignores. Luke has his head on Michael’s lap as they all sit on the sofa.

“How come you keep letting Luke live?” Ashton barks at Michael.

Michael plays with the gun handle that’s peeking out of his jeans. That shuts Ashton up.

“I have no ill wishes for Luke,” Michael kindly supplies after a few minutes. “He intrigues me.”

“If you’re only using him for sex—”

“I usually kill my sex toys to keep with the secrecy; would you like the same fate for your friend, Ashton?” Michael arches a brow. Luke just rolls his eyes at the bleach-blond’s dramatic flair.

“But why me and Ashton? What do you gain from keeping us alive?” Calum asks.

“I gain Luke’s trust,” Michael replies simply.

“He’s not that bad,” Luke whines when Michael’s fingers stop carding through his curls. Michael chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to Luke’s temple. “See? A big softie.”

“Mm, you weren’t saying that last night,” Michael chuckles. “But with all due respect… gangs _anywhere_ are highly misunderstood. Just because we transport… _drugs_ … doesn’t mean we all do it. The worst I’ve done was weed, I swear.”

“Weed isn’t bad,” Luke giggles. “Everyone’s tried that at one point of their life.”

“Luke—”

“Ashton,” Calum intercepts. The couple looks into each other’s eyes and have a conversation that way. Luke _hates_ it when they do that.

“We want you to be careful,” Ashton sighs in defeat. “Michael has a bad reputation. Being involved with him is a bad idea.”

“I’m right here,” Michael reminds them.

❅❅❅

It’s been two weeks since his fateful encounter with Michael. Luke is giggly whenever his phone beeps from Michael’s texts. His friends have become more accepting of him.

“Mm, what are you thinking about, baby boy?” Michael asks him.

Currently, Luke is laid down on the biggest sofa in Michael’s loft. His head is on Michael’s lap, and the gang leader’s calloused fingertips card through Luke’s curls. They’re at peace.

“I just—you’re always so soft with me,” Luke giggles.

“You’re lucky that way, Blondie,” comes a sour voice.

“Nice seeing you too, Ty,” Luke rolls his eyes as one of Michael’s deputies—the _first_ deputy, as Ty usually corrects him—plops down onto one of the smaller sofas. “Boss, the Silverhawks are at it again. They marked territories as deep as the suburbs.”

“They fucking know suburbs are the Obsidians’ territory,” Michael’s fingers grip onto Luke’s curls, making him moan from pleasurable pain. “They’re probably trying to rile us up. Did they do anything else?”

“They killed one of our patrollers,” Ty’s eyes are downcast.

“The new one?” Michael arches a brow.

“Yes…”

“Who trained him?”

“I’m pretty sure it was Lila,” Ty reports.

“Lila should’ve taught the initiate better,” Michael mumbles. “You’re dismissed.”

“But, boss!”

“I’m with my boyfriend, can’t you see that?”

 _Boyfriend_.

The word lies heavy in the air. Michael has never referred to Luke as such before today. Ty’s eyes widen like a saucer. Luke is sure his are wider.

“Do you wish to die, Ty?’ Michael cocks his gun when Ty refuses to move.

“No, sir,” Ty quickly removes himself from the living room.

“You called me your boyfriend,” Luke whispers once they’re alone again.

“Was I not supposed to?” Michael looks confused, and that’s a cute look on him.

“I just wasn’t expecting it… I thought you were using me for sex…” Luke hides his face in Michael’s shirt.

“Aw, baby,” Michael doesn’t sound like he’s angry. He sounds amused. “Baby, you’d be dead already if I was using you for sex.”

“That’s not really reassuring,” Luke hits Michael in the chest.

“You’re so cute,” Michael chuckles, pulling Luke’s body up so he’s straddling his waist.

“I’m literally sat on your dick,” Luke reminds him.

“That was precisely my point,” Michael informs him.

 

Luke is panting into Michael’s mouth by the time they’re both fully hard and naked. He lets out pitiful mewls as Michael’s blunt nails dig into his asscheeks. He’s beyond turned on and Michael seems to use that against him. Michael, the Devil himself, is rutting himself against Luke’s asscrack and that is honestly good enough for Luke to come. He whines, needing more friction against his cock.

“Wanna come, baby?” Michael rasps out in that way he always does before he comes. “Do you wanna come for me, baby boy?”

Virtually untouched, Luke comes from the sheer state of arousal he was in. Michael gets the lube from underneath the sofa and slicks his fingers, introducing all three inside Luke at once. Luke whimpers, sobbing from pleasure. He rocks his hips down against Michael’s fingers, not caring that his cock is already fully hard and he’s so _, so_ close to coming again.

Luke comes with a shout of Michael’s name when the older of the two replaces his fingers with his cock, welcoming the stretch. His cock betrays him once again, filling up so quickly as Michael sets a brutal pace into Luke’s prostate.

“ _Michael…_ ” Luke mewls out, his vision whiting out as Michael ploughs into the same spot over and over again. “Michael!”

Luke just goes lax after his release, letting Michael use his body to get off.

“You did so well, baby boy,” Michael rasps out, now cuddling Luke to his chest. “Rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Luke wakes up two hours later, the onslaught of orgasms having worn him out quite significantly. He smells bacon, but the sharp pain in his ass prevents him from walking to the kitchen area.  Soon enough, Michael returns to him with bacon-wrapped asparaguses.

“Slept well?” Michael picks up one of the asparaguses and feeds it to Luke. He nods in agreement.

“Ashton texted me to see if you’ve killed me yet,” Luke laughs humourlessly.

“What did you say?”

“That you killed my prostate a long time ago,” Luke giggles, meaning his words this time.

“Oh, that I did, baby,” Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s forehead. “Do you need anything?”

“You.”

Michael chuckles at that. “Baby, you can’t even walk… just rest for now, yeah?”

Luke hasn’t got any complaints when Michael just lays him down and snuggles close. Luke doesn’t know what heaven is like since he’s still alive, but if he knew what it feels like, _Michael_ is his heaven.

 

Luke must have fallen asleep sometime after Michael left the loft. He frowns when he wakes up to an empty space next to him.  He finds a note.

_Got a skirmish. Be back soon, baby.  
-M_

Luke only had to wait thirty minutes before Michael comes back with a bruised lower lip and a limp. He hurries to Michael’s side.

“Nothing to worry about, baby boy,” Luke glares at the words. “Fist-fight. No one brings a gun to a border patrol… usually.”

“You’re hurt,” Luke gets the first-aid kit ready. He peels Michael’s shirt away and cleans the big _knife wound_ carefully. “Someone sliced you open?”

“Obviously missed,” Michael scoffs. “I’m still alive, baby.”

“You’re limping,” Luke frowns.

“Well, pain does that to ya. You should know,” Michael tries to come off as cheeky but fails.

 

Twenty minutes and a threatening Michael later, Calum is stitching up the knife wound. Michael keeps threatening Calum that he’ll rip Calum’s heart out if he were to leak his loft’s address to anyone. Calum finds that intimidating enough to keep his mouth shut for rest of his stay.

“I dunno what you see in him,” Calum whispers loudly.

“He is a big softie underneath all his tough exterior,” Luke tries to explain.

“Yeah… I don’t buy it,” Calum narrows his eyes.

“I’m still here and in pain,” Michael reminds them. “Where’s Ashton?”

“Sleeping, I may have sucked his soul out through his dick,” Calum replies smoothly.

“Thank you for that unnecessary information,” Michael echoes Luke’s thoughts.

“You share worse things with me,” Calum jabs an accusatory finger in Luke’s direction.

“Well, you’re dismissed now. Please don’t leak Michael’s whereabouts,” Luke asks his friend, pushing him out of the door.

“Your friends hate me,” Michael laughs humourlessly.

“No, they just don’t want you to hurt me, physically or emotionally,” Luke shakes his head. “Too late for physical though… my prostate is really abused by now.”

“Gotta make sure my baby’s sated,” Michael gives a really feeble excuse.

“Can’t help myself… you’re so… _alluring_ ,” Luke purrs out, carefully straddling Michael’s waist.

Luke removes their clothes as quickly as possible, finding the lube quickly under the sofa, and slicks Michael’s cock up. Deciding last night’s fun time was enough a stretch, Luke sinks down on Michael’s thickness. He mewls as he sets up a slow, teasing pace, which Michael won’t have any of. Soon, Michael’s hips are drilling up into Luke, nailing his prostate. Luke leans forward to smother his cries of pleasure into Michael’s shoulder. They both come in unison, Luke crying Michael’s name out, teeth dug into Michael’s skin, and Michael whispers praises into Luke’s ear as they come down from their high.

“You’re so good to me,” Michael rasps out.

Luke responds with a kiss.

❅❅❅

 

It’s been a month since Luke’s encounter with Michael and things are going well. Michael doesn’t make as many threats as he used to around Luke’s friends. His friends aren’t as afraid of Michael as they used to be.

“You know, I feel like I may have been too harsh on you and Michael,” Ashton does his not-so-apology with a small ice cream cupcake.

“You ‘feel like’?” Luke takes the cupcake anyways.

“Okay, I was,” Ashton huffs. “But I was proper worried about you.”

“You aren’t proper worried about me anymore then?” Luke teases his best friend.

“I’m slightly less worried about you and Michael,” Ashton rolls his eyes. “I mean, he hasn’t killed you in a month, and he’s killed people for a lot of lesser reasons before.”

“Good to know,” Luke rolls his eyes, standing up to get a spoon for his ice cream cupcake. “Now, if you have any other things to tell me…”

“I want to give my promise to Calum.”

Luke almost drops his ice cream cupcake.

“You want to _what_?” Luke eats his first spoonful of the ice-creamy delicacy.

“I know we are young and we might change, but this is something that I want,” Ashton bites his lower lip.

“You’re… I know Calum won’t say no, but you two are young,” Luke continues to eat his ice cream. “ _But_ I don’t get to dictate what you do and don’t. You can Calum have been together since Year 9… I say… go for it, mate.”

 

After Ashton leaves give Calum the promise ring, Luke decides to walk to the nearest park. He hasn’t gone on a walk since forever, so that seems plausible to him right now.

That is, until someone grabs him from behind and the smell of chlorine engulfs him.

❅❅❅

Luke comes to when it’s dark all around. He thinks he’s in a cellar, given he feels the cold air and there’s one barred window not so far from him. He knows better than to hope that the cellar is open. He realises a second later that he’s been _kidnapped_. He checks his pockets and of course he doesn’t have his cell phone anymore.

“Well, fuck,” Luke growls. Do his parents owe someone money?

“The bitch is awake,” comes a disgruntled voice.

Luke knows better than to argue back.

“Alert boss?” another voice, more distant than the first one, asks.

“Nah, I think we can have some fun with Clifford’s toy,” there’s a smirk in the first person’s voice.

The door opens, and someone turns the lights on.

Luke sees knives.

“Now, little bitch, you know why you’re here, yeah?” The second person asks Luke.

“He’s not a stupid bitch, he should know Clifford is the reason why he’s here,” the first person scoffs.

Just about when the first person raises their knife, a gunshot goes off, shooting the knife away from the wielder. The second person looks around only to fall to the ground, lifeless.

“Now,” Luke recognises the voice as _Michael_ ’s right away. “No one tries to hurt my baby and goes away with it.”

“Clifford,” the surviving watchperson growls. “Come to collect your boy toy?”

“He’s my boyfriend, not a toy,” there’s lethality in Michael’s voice, like a venom dripping from a serpent’s fangs.

“I didn’t say anything wrong,” the watchperson snickers.

“That should’ve ruptured your artery for your leg,” Michael grins after he shoots the other in the leg. “Oh, I’m gonna enjoy this.”

“How did you find me?” Luke whimpers. The dead body doesn’t affect him as much as the last time.

“Tracked your phone,” Michael answers. “Did they do anything to you?”

“No, you got here before anything could happen,” Luke replies truthfully. “My phone is taken by whoever was in charge of kidnapping me…”

“I believe time for chitchat is over, Clifford,” the watchperson got their knife back and now has it ready in a throwing position. “Should I kill you or your toy?”

“I hate your tactics,” Michael fires another shot, which lands in the middle of the other person’s palm. “Also, you talk too much.”

“Why haven’t you killed me yet, you bitch?” the watchperson snarls.

“I take pleasure in torturing,” Michael smirks. _The death incarnate_ , Luke realises.

Michael fires two more shots in the watchperson’s leg. Luke isn’t scared of the amount of blood flowing from them anymore.

“Now, it’s gonna take about a minute or two more for you to bleed out,” Michael coos. “This is what you get for trying to mess with who’s _mine_.”

“Michael, the gunshots,” Luke whimpers as Michael beckons at him to move closer.

“This room is soundproof. I can tell it is since most torture/imprisonment rooms are,” Michael replies smoothly. “No one should’ve heard me killing these two idiots.”

“But they both clicked the pager I gave them,” a female voice interrupts them.

“Céline,” Michael growls.

Luke admits, the newcomer is attractive, what with wavy medium-blond hair that falls just below their shoulders and sun-kissed skin. Wearing heels, their head is right below Michael’s ears.

“Nice seeing you again, Michael. I knew the bait was worth it,” Céline grins.

“She’s my ex-deputy,” Michael clears up the confusion.

“Oh, don’t deny that you fucked me too, Michael,” Céline cackles super-unattractively.

“Once,” Michael growls out.

“I’ll let you and your blondie leave in peace for today,” Céline hums. “I only wanted to see if it’ll work.”

“Well, you aren’t getting your dirty claws on my baby ever again,” Michael growls.

“See you next time, Michael.”

❅ ❅ ❅

“Fuck, are you really telling me the truth when you say they didn’t harm you in any way possible?” Michael asks as soon as they’re back in Michael’s loft.

“Yes, I’m fine. Do you see any blood on me?” Luke _hurrumph_ s.

“Luke, I’m asking you if they touched you inappropriately,” Michael deadpans.

 _Oh_ , Luke now realises what those watchpersons meant by _having fun_. _Are they that horrible?_

“No, they didn’t… touch me at all. You came before they could even touch me,” Luke replies honestly.

“Bastards,” Michael curses.  “They thought they could get away with kidnapping you.”

“She’s your ex,” Luke huffs. “I think she has a personal vendetta against you.”

“She hates me, yes,” Michael shakes his head. “She tried to kill me. She formed her gang to rival mine.”

“Sounds like the beginning of a love story, not the end of one if you ask me,” Luke scoffs.

“She wants to kill me, not kiss me,” Michael reassures Luke. “Now, are you sure you’re okay? Last time I killed someone, you were pretty shell-shocked.”

“I guess I came to terms with the fact that my boyfriend is a gang leader,” Luke admits.

Luke gets pretty surprised when Michael pulls him into a hug. Yes, they have been dating for a bit, but he’s never known Michael to be the affectionate kind, save for kisses.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight,” Michael promises.

“I do have uni classes,” Luke remarks in a snide way.

“I’m having someone watch over you at all times,” Michael scowls, looking into Luke’s eyes.

 

Michael was not kidding about having someone watch over Luke at all times. Luke grumbles inside his head as his bodyguard watches him from a distance. They agreed that the bodyguards will not come into the classroom with him.

“This is not necessary,” Luke growls as he glares at the bodyguard sat next to him.

“This is bringing some entertainment to our lunch table!” Ashton scoffs. “He’s protective of you, I’ll give him that.”

“Yeah, sure…”

 

Luke topples into Michael’s arms as soon as he’s back in the loft. He’s practically living in Michael’s loft now, and that’s okay since Calum always kicks him out of his and Ashton’s dorm for obnoxious sex anyways. He dips his head down and captures Michael’s lips with his, kissing him hard. Michael doesn’t seem to be opposed to that, kissing back and all. Luke moans into the kiss, grinding his crotch desperately against Michael’s.

“Had a hard day at college?” Michael asks, his lips trailing down to where Luke’s soft spot is at. Luke lets out a shameless moan as Michael starts to create a mark there. He whines when Michael’s tongue sooths the flaming area.

“Need you,” Luke replies.

Michael carries Luke to their shared bedroom, and drops Luke onto the California King sized mattress. He does a quick job at ridding themselves of Luke’s shirt and black skinny jeans.

“Fuck,” Michael curses when he notices that Luke is wearing lacy black thongs. “You were _these_ to your school?”

“Knew they’d keep my luck up,” Luke giggles, opening his legs invitingly.

Michael’s clothes come off too, and Luke is too busy moaning out Michael’s name as the gang leader’s tongue laps at his hole relentlessly. His cock is leaking precum steadily, and he is _so_ sure he might come from just this. After a moment or two more of Luke’s incessant whining and moaning, Michael _finally_ presses his tongue inside, licking Luke’s walls out languidly. Luke is _beyond_ the point of being turned on, tears of utmost pleasure streaming down his cheeks. One, certain, lubed-up finger prods against his prostate and Luke is a goner. He makes a mess on Michael’s expensive sheets, but Michael only adds two more fingers, forcibly prodding his fingertips against Luke’s sensitive walls and prostate.

“Mm, fuck!” Luke screams out, reaching his second high too soon. “Mikey…!”

Michael looks determined to make Luke come as many times as possible, like he promised Luke on the first day they met. The look on Michael’s face can only be described as _feral_ and _primal._ Luke cries out from pleasure, his cock chubbing up to its fullest as Michael praises him, calling him a good boy and that he’s the best boy ever.

Luke feels overwhelmed when he comes for the third time.

“Do you think you’re ready for my cock, baby?” Michael asks huskily.

Luke nods, and a single second later, he feels his body being pulled closer to Michael, his legs folded over Michael’s shoulders. He cries out and comes again when Michael enters him from pure ecstasy. Michael sets up a brutal pace, sounds of skin slapping skin resonating in the room. Luke can’t help but cry out in mantra of ‘Michael!’ as he nears the fifth high of the day. He cries brokenly—in the most sexual way possible—as they release in unison.

“I love you so much, baby boy,” Michael whispers; Luke freezes.

“Michael—”

“You don’t have to say it back, baby,” Michael cuts Luke off. “When you didn’t answer your phone the day you got kidnapped… I was worried and I just—”

“I love you too,” Luke nuzzles his nose against Michael’s.

❅ ❅ ❅

“You know, Michael isn’t the worst person alive,” Ashton states after sipping his basic as fuck caramel macchiato.

“Please, do tell me more,” Luke drawls out, making Calum scoff. “What? Ashton had been a horrid supporter of my relationship. He still was until, like, two weeks ago.”

“I am a protective friend,” Ashton narrows his eyes at Luke.

“Can you protect me from seeing your dick then? I’m still scarred from the time I saw this bitch—” Luke flicks his thumb in Calum’s direction. “—choking on it.”

“I told you I was busy!” Ashton defends himself.

“How lovely,” Michael’s voice chimes in. “Always knew Calum was a bottom though.”

“Just because I suck Ashton’s dick does not mean I’m a bottom!” Calum refutes.

“It’s everything about you that says you’re a bottom,” Luke sides with his boyfriend.

“Why are you here? Don’t you have a gang to manage?” Ashton narrows his eyes at Michael instead.

“I have deputies for that shit. I only make final decisions. Otherwise, it’s too much work for me,” Michael shrugs, taking the coffee Ashton ordered for them. Luke takes a sip the second Michael does of his.

And the last thing he remembers hearing is a ‘sorry’ from Ashton.

❅ ❅ ❅

“I hate waking up like this,” Luke mumbles as he comes to. He sees that he’s tied up this time, with Michael’s body not too far from him.

“Tell me about it,” Michael groans. “Ashton. I knew his name sounded familiar.”

“Sorry?” Luke is proper dumbfounded.

“He’s not an uninitiated,” Michael growls out. “There was a reason why he hated me so much—he still does, probably.”

“I’m lost,” Luke frowns.

“Ashton, he’s the son of—”

“—Anne Marie. She’s your least favourite gang’s leader,” Ashton walks in, clapping, and for the first time, Luke sees something he’s never seen before.

Ashton is wearing a dog tag with a gang symbol on it.

“Your mum hates me because I took her best snipers with me,” Michael grins. “Pity I didn’t know you weren’t an uninitiated. I would have taken your life sooner.”

“Does Calum know?”

“He’s one of the few good snipers that stayed with me after Michael’s revolution,” Ashton tells Luke. “I wanted you to join _us_ , Luke, but you’re too enamoured with Michael for my liking.”

“Ashton, we’ve been friends since forever… you don’t want to do this…” Luke tells Ashton, whose eyes dance with wicked madness.

“But Luke,” Ashton takes a gun out of its holster and cocks it. Luke didn’t notice Ashton brought a gun with him. “I never said that I care about that.”

“Are you mad?” Luke hisses at his best friend. “I’m still your friend!”

“A friend who’s a liability due to his mum being a former gang leader!”

Luke doesn’t have anything to say to that.

_My mum was a gang leader? What?_

“You never knew,” Ashton _tsks_. “Of course Liz didn’t tell you she was part of the gang that terrorised everyone.”

“How do you—”

“My mum and your mum were the co-leaders of the gang,” Ashton shakes his head. “Liz left when she learnt that she was pregnant with your oldest brother. She walked away from the gang life for her kids instead of raising them as a gang member. How pitiful.”

“I thought she died. I heard rumours,” Michael whispers.

“Oh, she didn’t die. My mum told me all about how Liz became a big softie for the _love of her life_ ,” Ashton spits the last four words as though they were a curse.

Luke flinches when the gunshot resonates in the room. He isn’t too sure _how_ he’s still breathing after he heard it.

“You talk too much,” Michael grins, his ropes undone. “Since I value my boyfriend’s friends, dickheads or not, I only shot you in the thigh. You shouldn’t die from that unless you let that go by untreated.”

“Son of a—”

“I’ve been called _way_ worse, Irwin,” Michael cuts Ashton off, untying the rope around Luke’s wrists. “Don’t bother looking for us, we’ll be far gone.”

❅ ❅ ❅

Luke has never been on a plane, so the fact that he took a flight from Sydney to L.A. is kind of a… stretch. Michael gave Luke an hour to pack the necessities and to deregister from all his courses at his uni. Michael also abdicated his leader position for Ty.

“Do you like it here?” Michael asks as they check into a hotel.

“It’s only been three hours, Michael, I can’t tell if I like the wintry air here or not,” Luke laughs.

“No matter where we are in the world, baby, I’d do anything for you—for our love.”

 


End file.
